Changing Destiny
by featherkitten
Summary: A rewrite of Merlin starting with season 2.
1. Someone to relate to

An alternative scene for Season 2 episode 3: The Nightmare begins. Spoilers.

* * *

Morgana stood there in her night gown looking almost hysterical, waiting for him to say something. She had just told him that she had magic and Merlin wasn't sure what he should do. Should he brush her comment aside and say it was her imagination? It didn't seem right to. She just needed to know that she wasn't going insane.

He knew Gaius didn't think Morgana finding out about her powers was a good idea but maybe Gaius was wrong. "You have magic. I know your scared, I can relate."

She stared at him confused and still scared. "How can you possibly relate?"

Merlin took a deep breath. He knew that there were so many risks with telling her but she had risked so much too by telling him. She needed to know that she wasn't alone in this. "I have magic too."

Morgana eyed him suspiciously. "Prove it."

Merlin looked around half expecting Uther to suddenly burst into the room and then he spotted a candle. His eyes glowed gold and he lighted the candle, shaping the flames into a dragon before his eyes glowed gold again and he put out the tiny flame.

"Can you teach me?" Morgana asked.

"Well I'm still learning myself and-" there was so much hope now in Morgana's eyes and Merlin found himself saying "Yes I can teach you."

Morgana walked over to Merlin and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you Merlin! Thank you!" Then she let him go and said "So when do we start?"

Merlin scratched his head. "I'm not sure, we'd need to find a place where Uther wouldn't be likely to find us first. Just try to get some sleep for tonight."

Morgana smiled at Merlin. "Thank you." Right before she left she looked back at Merlin and added "Your secret is safe, you can trust me Merlin."

"You can trust me too," Merlin replied. "Good night my lady."

"Good night Merlin." After she left Merlin let out a sigh. He knew that he was doing the right thing but he couldn't help but wonder what he was getting himself into.


	2. Lancelot and Guinevere

Agana of the night: thanks for the alert.

Katella: thanks for the alert.

Dallas13: thanks for the fave and alert.

In case you're wondering The Once and Future Queen happened pretty much the same way in this rewrite expect there was no Arthur and Gwen romance because that kiss always really annoyed me.

Set somewhere before and then during Lancelot and Guinevere.

* * *

It was Morgana who found a safe place where Merlin and her could practice magic in the castle by using a secret passageway. Then Merlin had taught her some simple spells and the spell he had used to help Arthur against Valiant which ended with them being chased around the castle by a large dog. Morgana told Merlin about her dreams sometimes and he told her about the times he had saved Arthur.

"So there's a dragon in the castle that thinks it's your destiny to save Arthur?" Morgana asked. "How did it fit into the castle?"

"I don't know, I could ask but he'd just tell me a riddle or something," Merlin said. "I guess that there's a large opening somewhere."

Despite Gaius's concern Merlin was sure that he was doing the right thing in helping Morgana and he really felt like they were getting closer. He was thinking about that when Morgana surprised him by telling him that Gwen and her were leaving Camelot.

"It's to visit my father's grave, we'll be back later today," she said.

"Be careful my lady," Merlin said.

"Don't worry, Merlin I'll be fine." When he later saw the ransom note for her he wondered if she had been wrong and he was so relieved when he saw her again. Well he was still worried because she looked startled and was in her underwear but at least she was alright.

"Morgana, are you alright?" Arthur asked.

"I-I'm fine but Gwen got taken," Morgana stammered and Merlin's heart sank.

Of course Uther wasn't going to risk anyone to save a servant but so Morgana decided to go after Gwen herself.

"I know some spells now and I can out sword fight Arthur," she insisted. Merlin and her stood in her room.

"But they were after you to begin with if they capture you they might kill Gwen," Merlin argued. "I'll get her back, I promise."

He left her room and bumped into Arthur. "Sorry sire."

"Why were you in Morgana's room, Merlin?"

"Err, I was just assuring her that Gwen was going to be okay," Merlin said. "She's really upset we should do something."

"What could you possibly do?"

"We both know you can't do anything without me."

"Shut up Merlin." But he took Merlin with him when he went to rescue Gwen anyway.

When they finally got to Gwen, Merlin was surprised to see Lancelot there as well. Seriously how did he even get there? Merlin had nearly gotten eaten by Wilddeoren (and also accused of being in love with Gwen by Arthur) to find her. Still the important thing was that they had all got out safely.

"So you two came here on your own?" Lancelot asked.

"My father wouldn't risk any of the knights and Merlin was going to go anyway and as useless as he is I couldn't let him mess things up even more," Arthur said.

"Plus he hates to see Morgana upset," Merlin added.

"Shut up Merlin," Arthur said.

"Right well I'll stand guard for a while," Lancelot said.

"I'll get some rest, wake me if you get too tired to stand guard," Arthur said.

"I'll get some rest too," Gwen added.

"I'll just... sit here then," Merlin said after everyone had left.

Later Arthur and Gwen fell asleep and Merlin sat down next to Lancelot.

"Merlin, has Gwen found anyone else while I was gone?" Lancelot asked.

"No and I think that you too would be good together," Merlin said.

"It's good to know I have your support."

In the morning Lancelot followed Merlin, Arthur and Gwen back to Camelot.

"I can't go back to the castle with you," he told Gwen.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

"Yes and I hope to be more deserving of you the next time we meet."

"I'd wait as long as I have to." And she hoped he knew how much she meant it.

* * *

Gwen's parts weren't mentioned in this because those weren't rewritten. I wasn't going to rewrite this episode but how Arthur didn't even ask Morgana if she was alright in the canon version really annoyed me. Also now Gwen and Lancelot have a somewhat happier ending. Reviews are appreciated even if you think it could have been better.


	3. Freya

Karleigh-Q: thanks for the alert.

Alternative scene for the Lady of the Lake.

* * *

"Magic doesn't have to a curse, Freya," Merlin said.

"It does in my case," Freya said and then she explained her curse to him. Even though she had only known him for a short time, Freya was sure that she could trust him.

"I'll find a cure for you I promise," Merlin said. He looked so hopeful and she really did hope that he could find a cure but for his own sake more than hers.

Before he felt Merlin cast a shield spell that he had learned while he was teaching Morgana around all the exits so Freya wouldn't hurt anyone if she lost control.

Merlin looked as hard as he could for a way to cure Freya's curse, he had even asked the dragon but it hadn't known although he did give Merlin a temporary solution. "This will hold back your curse Freya," Merlin said as he handed her a golden bracelet with inscriptions on it that she couldn't make out. "I'm sorry that I haven't found a cure yet but as long as you wear this you won't have to transform."

He seemed really heart broken at not being able to cure her and she wanted to comfort him but didn't know what to say. Somehow "its okay" didn't seem right.

"Its wonderful thank you Merlin," she said. Then she gave him a peck on the cheek and he gave her a wide goofy smile in return. His smile never failed to cheer her up. He gave her hope that she would actually be free of her curse one day.

* * *

I know this is short and I guess a bit unrealistic but it really upset me that Merlin didn't get a new love interest after she was gone.


	4. Sweet Dreams

Mike3207: thanks. I'm thinking he should end up with Morgana or Mithian. I know he was in some of the stories but don't think he was their son in the TV show.

mattwilliams1993: thanks for the fave and alert.

Rewrite of season 2 episode 10: Sweet Dreams.

* * *

After getting advice (and a warning about Morgana) from the dragon, Merlin decided to go find Morgana. He found her in the crowd of specters that were waiting to watch Arthur duel Vivian's father and managed to get her out of the crowd so they could talk in private.

"The dragon said that Arthur needs a kiss from the one he truly loves," Merlin told her. "And he's not close to a lot of people. I mean there's us and he'd certainly do a lot for you..." He thought of Arthur freeing Merlin, saving Gwen and the way

"You think he loves me?" Morgana asked.

"Well he's certainly not in love with me," Merlin said.

Morgana laughed. "Well if it doesn't work I'll never live it down and if it does work I'll never live it down. But I guess even Arthur doesn't deserve a fate as horrible as being in love with Lady Vivian."

"Come on you need to hurry!" Merlin said and they rushed off to Arthur's tent.

"Merlin if this doesn't work I'm killing you," she whispered to him before entering Arthur's tent.

Merlin really didn't know what he'd do if it didn't work. Get every girl in Camelot to kiss Arthur? He sighed and shook his head. There was no use worrying about it. He'd just have to wait and see.

"Hello Morgana," Arthur said when she entered the tent. "Have you come to wish me good luck?"

"Not exactly," she admitted. She felt nervous and she wasn't sure why. This was just to break the curse, it's not as if it meant anything. Expect for that if it worked Arthur loved her and she didn't know how she felt about that.

"That's rude," Arthur said.

_Well no use putting it off, _Morgana thought before kissing him suddenly. Arthur's eyes widened in surprise but then he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. When their lips parted minutes later Arthur actually looked a bit confused and Morgana wasn't sure if the kiss worked or if he was going to declare his love for Vivian any minute.

"What am I doing?" Arthur asked her.

"You're in a fight to the death for Lady Vivian and your losing," Morgana told him.

"What? Why would I-"

"You were in a daze, I think you must have bumped your head or something. I thought I should try to snap you out of it. Now go! And try not to get yourself killed."

"You like me," Arthur said. Morgana rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the tent. Arthur spotted Merlin waiting by his tent. "Why are you here?"

"Err, just in case you needed me," Merlin replied. Arthur guessed that was a good enough reason and like Morgana had said, he didn't have a lot of time so he decided not to question Merlin any further and went to the arena.

"Oh, and Merlin don't tell her that I said this but if anything happens to me take care of Morgana," Arthur told him before entering the arena. Merlin smiled and handed Arthur his helmet before hurrying away.

Arthur put on his helmet and fought Oalf. Arthur cringed in pain but caught sight of Morgana and manages to fight past it. Soon Arthur manages to disarm Oalf and stands over him with his sword poised to strike. The he lowered his sword.

"This is no way to achieve peace," he said and then he helped Oalf up. The crowd cheered. Arthur spotted Morgana and she smiled at him.

"You can't deny you like me now," Arthur whispered to Morgana as they watched the visiting kings and their entourages leave. He waved awkwardly to Vivian. "I mean after what happened in the tent, it's obvious that you can't control your feelings."

"Oh like I would have that much bad taste," she replied.

"Deny it all you want, we both know it's true."

"The only thing that's true is that you have brain damage," Morgana said angrily and she walked back inside the castle.

Arthur smirked as he watched her leave. _She totally fancies me, _he thought.

* * *

I wasn't sure if I should do this episode but I guess I can't write out Arwen and not rewrite this episode.


	5. Morgana finds out

mgaudry: thanks for the alert.

This is set somewhere after chapter 3.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Morgana asked as she walked back to the castle with Merlin. She had seen Merlin sneaking out to meet Freya and decided to follow him which lead to an awkward explanation from Merlin and Freya as to what was going on.

"That I'm also teaching magic to a druid girl who turns into a monster at the stroke of midnight?" Merlin replied. "I don't know, I guess I never found the right time to bring it up."

"She's more than that to you isn't she?" she asked. When Merlin stayed quiet Morgana added "It's nice that you found someone, Freya is a lucky girl."

"Thanks," Merlin said. "I'm going to cure her one of these days."

Morgana smiled sadly. She really hoped he would. "Well I should be going, can't be seen walking you to your room. No offense meant."

"None taken. Good night, my lady."

"Good night Merlin." Then they parted ways.

* * *

I was going to rewrite the Witch's Quickening but then I realized that I should probably have Morgana meet Freya if I want them to have magic lessons together.


	6. The Witch's Quickening

Mike3207: I didn't think of pairing her up with Merlin or the love triangle.

ProcrastinationIsMyCrime: I could but I don't ship Merlin with anyone else and when I first thought of this rewrite he taught magic to Freya too. OK, I'll try to work on that.

Fai's smile: thanks for the fave.

Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint: thanks for the fave and alert.

Kaite1211: thanks for the alert.

Karleigh-Q: thanks for the alert.

Season 2 episode 11: The Witch's Quickening.

* * *

Merlin told Gaius about the intruders. "I don't know what to do now. I can't tell people she's conspiring with sorcerers, no one would believe me and I don't know what Mordred and whoever he was with wants from her anyway. I could ask her what's going on but I don't know if she'd tell me."

"You knew that there were risks when you agreed to teach her," Gauis pointed out.

"I didn't expect these type of risks," Merlin said. "Why enter the castle in the first place? They could have gotten caught. Whatever they want they must have been ready to die for it."

Meanwhile Morgana sat awake thinking about what had happened. If Arthur had found Mordred and Alvarr in her chamber and conspiring against the king. Merlin had risked their lives and hers as well. Maybe he thought that the intruders might hurt her. She wanted to ask him, to confide in him about what Mordred and Alvarrr had told her but she wasn't sure if she could still trust him. Still she had made her choice to help them, hopefully Merlin would understand.

The next day she snuck into Arthur's room and took a set of Arthur's keys. She turned around and saw Merlin there. She felt like a kid caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed. "I was looking for Arthur."

"He's out training," Merlin stated.

"Of course," she replied. He was looking at her different or maybe she just thought he was.

"He err, trains every day. Same time, same place."

"I- I just wanted to apologize for last night. Another time, perhaps." She was about to leave when Merlin said "Morgana?"

She turned to face him. "Yes, Merlin?"

"I..." He hadn't really thought out what he was going to say to her. That he knew Mordred's plan? He didn't know Mordred's plan. "I don't want you to get hurt." He looked around before continuing. God knows what he was going to say if Arthur suddenly came back to his room. "I know who was in your chamber and I don't know what he's planning but I can't let anything happen to Arthur or Camelot."

"I only have Camelot's best intentions in mind Merlin. And I could never hurt Arthur." She felt betrayed in that moment. She had thought that he understood her. "I thought you knew that." Then she walked past him, out of Arthur's room and down the hall.

Merlin watched her leave. In that moment he realized that they might never trust each other again.

That night Morgana snuck down to the vaults and grabbed a crystal. Merlin is serving Arthur supper before the warning bell sounds.

_I might have had time to eat first if Merlin hadn't taken so long to make soup, _Arthur thought as he got up. Then he and Merlin rushed to the vault to find out what got taken from the vault. Arthur told him the Crystal of Neahtid was gone and that the locks weren't damaged.

Later Merlin returned to Gauis's chambers and told him that he thought Morgana stole the crystal, then went to see the dragon after Gauis suggested he should. _I hope I get a straight answer this time, _Merlin thought as he entered the cave. After assuring the dragon that he would free him at some point, he asked about the Crystal of Neahtid.

"To those who know how to use it the crystal hold great knowledge," the dragon stated.

_So much for straight answers, _Merlin thought before asking "What kind of knowledge?"

"The knowledge of what is, what has been, and what is yet to come."

"Do you mean it can tell the future?" _Morgana wouldn't need that since she was seer, _Merlin thought. _Does Mordred need to see the future? _

"Amongst other things yes."

"Morgana stole the crystal," Merlin said. To his surprise the dragon laughed.

"The witch does not have the power to wield the crystal." Merlin nearly sighed in relief but then he remembered Mordred.

"Does the druid boy?" To Merlin's dread the dragon said he might and then Merlin told the dragon that he thought Morgana was working with Mordred.

"I warned you of the druid boy and teaching Morgana. It is their destiny to bring about Arthur's doom!"

"Maybe I can talk to Morgana, get her to give the crystal back."

"It would not be wise to trust her again and her alliance with Mordred must be stopped whatever the cost." Merlin left the cave with a heavy heart. Meanwhile Morgana was in her bedchamber, she dismissed Gwen and then pulled out the crystal.

Wearing her cloak, Morgana snuck out of Camelot and went to Alvarr's camp, not knowing that Merlin was following her.

"Morgana!" Mordred exclaimed happily and hugged her. Morgana handed Alvarr the crystal once she let go of Mordred. Merlin listened to Morgana and Alvarr talking, staying behind after Morgana left just to make sure she didn't notice him following her. He stayed long enough to see Alvarr kiss Enmyria and it took all his self-control to go back after Morgana instead of killing Alvarr for playing with Morgana's feelings.

He discussed what he saw with Gauis when he got back. Gauis told him that Alvarr was a sorcerer who had a band of renegades who follow him unthinkingly, blinded by his charisma and have threatened to overthrow the king and that information made him feel worried. Not only for the kingdom but for Morgana.

"And he's using Mordred too, he seems to think the boy can harness the power of the crystal."

"We can't let this happen Merlin," Gauis said.

"I know but if can't go to Uther what can we do?"

"We can bend the rules a little."

In the morning, pretending to have found out from an informant that he couldn't name Gauis told Uther that Alvarr had stolen the crystal and that Alvarr was hiding in the valley of Chemray. Uther sent Arthur to investigate what Gauis had told him. Arthur left and Morgana followed after him. They walked down the corridor while she tried to convince him not to go.

"Look Morgana," Arthur said. "I know you like me don't try to deny it I remember that kiss. But I can look after myself you know, it's a combination of raw talent and hard training that makes me..."

"Utterly obnoxious," Morgana finished for him.

At night Morgana walked into the stables to get a horse and truned around to find herself facing Merlin.

"You're the reason the king knows aren't you?" Morgana demanded. "How long have you been following me?"

"I'm just trying to stop you from making a mistake," Merlin said. "Arthur is on his way, if he sees you with Alvarr's followers..."

"That I committed treason is hardly going to cross his mind."

"You had the chance to kill Uther before and you didn't. Alvarr is just using you."

"That was a mistake, no good can come under Uther's rule and you don't know anything about Alvarr!"

"He's playing with your feelings I saw it for myself! Look Morgana, Arthur isn't ready to rule but when he is magic will have its chance to come back to Camelot, I know it will."

"Because the dragon told you this?"

"Because Arthur would be a fairer king than Uther ever was. We both know that's true."

"Mordred will be killed if Arthur catches him."

"He's saved the boy before."

"I have to warn them Merlin." She mounted a horse and Merlin extended his hand and said a spell which made the horse panic and throw her off. The horse ran off and Morgana lied on the ground unconscious. Merlin picked her up and took her to Gauis's chambers.

"Merlin?" Gauis said. "What happened to Morgana?"

"She was going to warn Alvarr, I tried to stop her. You have to keep her in the castle, at least until Arthur and I have come back."

Gauis nodded. "I'll tell Uther that she hit her head."

In the end the crystal was back in the vaults, Mordred had escaped and Morgana had managed to free Alvarr from the dungeons.

When he got back to his chambers Merlin discussed it with Gauis. "If I had managed to prove to her Alvarr was using her," Merlin told Gauis, "would it have made a difference? Maybe I was wasting my time looking for her in the first place. I just thought that I should talk to her about it, we had gotten close after I started teaching her or maybe I was just imagining that."

"Don't beat yourself up about it Merlin," Gauis said. "In the end Morgana makes her own choices."

"I know but what if the king finds out she helped Alvarr? He already knows someone in Camelot must have drugged the guards. Or what if the dragon was right all along and there's really nothing I can do?"

"Merlin, destiny or not we make are own decisions. You did what you could to help her but her fate is in her own hands." Merlin knew Gauis was right but he couldn't help but feel that he had failed her this time.

* * *

I realized something I didn't think of before rewriting this episode, did Merlin see Alvarr kiss Enmyria and feel mad because that meant he was playing Morgana? Also I'm beginning to wish they had said wizard instead of sorcerer in the series because wizard is easier to spell. I'm starting to regret rewriting this episode because I didn't end up changing all that much.


	7. The fires of Idirsholas

Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint: thanks, I hope so too but I think the story might end up in a direction different from the one I planned.

laure marez: thanks for the alert.

Merlin season 2 episode 12: The Fires of Idirsholas

This turned out terrible, I'm sorry. :(

* * *

Morgana snuck out of the castle to meet Morguase in the woods. It had been so long since she had seen her and she wondered why Morgause would risk coming to Camelot again.

"You look well," Morgause said when she saw her.

"Thanks to you," Morgana replied as she touched the healing bracelet Morgause gave her. "I wear it all the time, its gotten rid of my bad dreams."

"But you do not seem happy," Morgause pointed out. "Why is that?"

_Because Merlin does not trust me anymore, _Morgana thought. _Because Uther could sentence me to death any day now. Because I'm so afraid and I don't know what to do. _But she wasn't sure how she could tell all that to Morgause or if she would have time to. It was best to not be away from the castle for too long. "I'm afraid."

"I can't imagine how hard being the king's ward and having magic is," Morgause said. Morgana only nodded, still not sure what to say. "Have you ever imagined a new world, Morgana? One where Uther was no more?"

"Yes." She had pictured a new world and she remembered what Merlin had told her about how Arthur could bring magic back to Camelot. She hoped that Merlin was right, she wasn't sure what she would do if he wasn't.

"And is that what you'd like?" Morgause asked.

"I almost killed him once," Morgana admitted. She thought back to that day. Had she stabbed Uther then instead of saved him, so many lives would get spared. Would magic have come back though? Arthur isn't Uther but he would still need convincing that magic wasn't evil and Merlin did have a point, maybe Arthur wasn't ready to rule.

"And what stopped you?"

"I believe he cared for me. I think he would execute me without a second thought, now though."

"So, you want Uther destroyed and his reign to end?" It did sound tempting, Morgana had to admit to herself. But she wasn't so sure, Uther had still raised her like a father and there was Arthur to consider. And if Merlin found out? Would he kill her?

"I want to change the prince's view of magic first," Morgana found herself saying. "I've been told that he could bring magic back to Camelot."

"Told by whom? No good will come out of Uther's rule, Morgana. Find me if you ever change your mind." Then she was gone, leaving Morgana to think over their talk before heading back to Camelot.

The next day Arthur's party entered Idirsholas. Arthur checked the ashes of the fire. "It seems like part of Joseph's story was true," Arthur said. "Probably just travellers passing though."

"Probably not," he replied when he spotted the knights coming towards Arthur's party. The Knights of Idirsholas drew their swords and Arthur's party began to fight them.

_They cannot be killed, _Merlin thought after he trapped the knights in the chambers. _How am I supposed to stop bloody immortal knights? As if protecting Camelot wasn't hard enough but- __  
_

"Merlin," Arthur said, snapping Merlin out of his thoughts. At least he had managed to get Arthur out in time. "What happened to your arm?"

Merlin looked at his arm, he hadn't even noticed the wound until Arthur pointed it out. "I must have cut it on something." Then despite Merlin's protests Arthur ripped off the bottom of his tunic and used it to bandage Merlin's arm.

"Did anyone escape?" Arthur asked him. Merlin shook his head. "We need to get back to Camelot and gather reinforcements."

Later Arthur and Merlin dismount at the city entrance. Morgana watched them though her window. Arthur entered the castle, preparing to tell the king that he needed reinforcements.

Even though Morgana had refused to help her, Morguase still decided to have her knights attack Camelot. The knights although undying were out numbered by Camelot's remaining knights who still managed to badly wound the undead knights. After the only seven knights of Idirshalos had lost several limbs, Morgause called them off and disappeared.

"I didn't know what Morgause was going to do, I swear," Morgana said to Merlin. Arthur and Merlin had been filled in on what happened when they came back. Now Merlin and Morgana talked in one of private.

"I believe you," Merlin told her. "The day was actually saved without me, for once. It's almost funny."

"Yeah," Morgana agreed. Then they started to laugh.

* * *

I'm not sure if I should have rewritten this episode, I mean I was planning to from the beginning but now I'm not sure if I shouldn't just had the rewrite end the same way the series did. Maybe I should have just moved on to series 3 and implied that this episode was different somehow.


End file.
